They connect A regular show fanfic
by trionstar
Summary: Rigby learns that liking someone is nothing to be ashamed of.
1. Chapter 1

It was another day in the coffee shop as mordecai and rigby sat at there normal spot.  
"Dude don't look now but Eileen is totally checking you out," the blue jay said. There she was as usual watching Rigby while cleaning the counter. "I think she likes you," Mordecai continued in a teasing tone. "Stop talking," Rigby yelled.  
"Oh come on you two would make a cute couple," said Mordecai.  
"really?" Rigby said with a hint of excitement.

"Oh my god you like her!" Mordecai exclaimed.  
"No!" Rigby shot back.  
"Dude it's ok to like her." Mordecai said in a reassuring tone.  
"I don't like her!" Rigby said while leaving the table.

But while leaving Rigby wasn't looking and hit a pillar, knocking him unconscious. Ten minutes later Rigby slowly regained consciousness, but he felt something touch his lips.

He then heard a familiar voice say, "don't die on me Rigby!" It was Eileen. For a brief moment Rigby almost pushed her off him, then he slowly started to forget that thought as he began to like the touch of her small perky lips. She must still think he was unconscious, for she was still performing CPR. So Rigby decided to milk it a little.  
"God this is crazy, how am i enjoying this," Rigby silently asked himself.

Since he first met her, he thought she was cute. But kept it to himself, and denied it till now

(Hi this is trionstar wanting to tell you that this story would not have been made if it wasn't for Clonearc17, he gave me some really helpful advice. so i would like to thank him publicly, also I would like to thank AliciaPezz who is now correcting my stories before there released. .) - trionstar.


	2. Chapter 2

Rigby was still laying there, getting his little lip treatment from Eileen. He then thought this was enough, for he was starting to get a little too turned on. Rigby started to open his eyes slowly as if he had just woken up. "Rigby" Eileen said relieved. "Oh Rigby im so happy you're ok!" She said.  
"Yeah I'm ok" he responded.  
"Dude!" Mordecai said. "I thought you were in a coma."

"No..I'm Fine." Rigby confirmed. With that said, people went back to their day as if nothing happened. But Rigby stayed where he was with Eileen to thank her. "Thank's Eileen for trying to save my life."  
She blushed. "Oh it was nothing." she replied.  
Then out of nowhere Rigby hugged her and says "Thank you."  
"Dude Benson want's us at the park in ten minutes. Let's go." Mordecai shouted.  
"Bye Eileen." Rigby said before exiting the coffee shop. On the ride home Mordecai started to laugh. "What's so funny" Rigby asked suspiciously.  
"Even you hit your head too hard, or you really do like Eileen."  
Rigby then realized what he meant. "Well Mordecai I think I do like her."

"Say what!" Mordecai said in disbelief, almost losing control of the golf cart.  
"Holy crap dude, are you trying to get us killed?" Rigby yelled in shock. "Sorry, it's just that I can't believe what I just heard."  
"Why is that a surprise to you, I thought you knew I liked her." Rigby said.  
"Dude I was just messing with you the whole time, I didn't expect you to really like her.  
"Wait so you mean that this whole time, you were toying with me?" Rigby asked.  
"Uhh..yeah." Mordecai said a little uneasy.  
"Hm-hm, I knew it." With that said, Mordecai mentally face palmed as they headed for the park.

(Hi trionstar here, I would like to tell you that this is my second official story I have made. Also a big thanks to AliciaPezz for beta testing this chapter.) *Ps-Review what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

(This chapter will be Eileens point of view.)  
After Rigby left with Mordecai, Eileen did not move for a good ten seconds before she realised what happend. "Did Rigby just hug me?" Eileen silently asked herself. "Oh my god he hugged me!" she practically screeched.

She then ran to her cardinal friend. "Margaret,Margaret guess what just happened!" She asked excitedly. "What is it?" She asked.  
"Well Rigby was thanking me for trying to save his life." Eileen replied while she was starting to blush.  
"Go on." Margaret tempted her to continue.  
"Well then he hugged me and whispered thank you in my ear." Eileen finished.  
"OMG, Rigby actually hugged you." Margaret said feeling happy for her friend. "Yeah ain't that great." Eileen replied. Margaret then had an idea. "Haaay, you should ask him out on a date." Margaret suggested. Eileen then smirked at the idea.

"Yeah that's a good idea Margaret." Eileen said. With that, Eileen pulled out her phone and called Rigby. (Ring-Ring...Ring-Ring... *rustling* "Hello."  
Eileen was already getting nervous. "Hi Rigby." Elieen answered.  
"Oh h-hi Eileen." You can practically hear him face palm through the phone. "So what's up" Rigby asked. Eileen's heart raced as she was looking for the right words to say. "Um...well, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date." Eileen held her breath waiting for a answer. "Uhh...sure why not." Rigby answered. Eileen felt Her knees get weak.  
"You will?" Eileen said in a happy tone.  
"Yeah, I will pick you up at 7:30" Rigby responded. Then Eileen heard Mordecai say: wear protection before he started laughing hysterically.  
"Stop talking!" Rigby said. Then Eileen heard Rigby say: see you then before he hung up.

Eileen then told Margeret what happened, and for the rest of the day Eileen smiled.

(Hay guys sorry for the delay but I'm in highschool so you know, homework. Also big thanks to Aliciapezz for beta testing this. Another thing I want to mention is that if you love rigleen then you should also check out the stories that aliciapezz wrote, good stuff.) Y U NO REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4 (Final)

(Rigby and Eileen are now on their date at a restaurant.)  
They have not even said a word to each other since they got there. Eileen was nervous and Rigby was waiting for her to talk.  
"So" Eileen broke the awkward silence. "So Rigby what's it like working at the park?" she asked. "Hmm well it's boring, uhh and the pay ain't worth it" he replied.  
"Oh". Eileen couldn't help but notice Rigby staring at her perky chest which made her blush deeply.  
"Uhh Eileen there is somthing I need to tell you."  
Eileen perked up to this. "What is it" She asked curiously.

"Well it's just that im sorry for the way i treated you all this time, it's just that I was ashamed of myself for likeing you and I tried to ignore you but ever since this morning I now except my..love for you." Rigby was now waiting for her reaction as Eileen seemed speechless.

"E-Eileen" Rigby said looking for a response.  
"Rigby do you really mean that" Eileen asked. "Of course I do." With that Eileen kissed him passionatly.

Epilogue- 4 years later they get married and have 1 girl and 1 boy.

(Hi guys im ending it here cuz well I'm lazy. But if I get alot of reviews I might make a sequal. Also thank you aliciapezz for beta testing this story.)


End file.
